Lost Attraction
by FieryFafar
Summary: A oneshot on how Curtis and Mei met for the first time c:


The amusement park of Nimbasa was busy as ever. Kids ran around the park with excitement plastered on their faces. Couples walked by with hands connecting one another. Pokémon flew and dashed alongside humans, showing nothing but joy and admiration. A Ferris wheel stood proud and tall in the middle of the park, surrounded by many who would stand in awe of the grand contraption.

A young man stood by the door of the Ferris wheel's entrance. His body was wrapped in a huge, yet nicely fitted trench coat. A cap stayed on the boy's head, its visor perfectly hiding his eyes. He looked around restlessly as his hands hid inside the coat's pocket. It had been a solid 15 minutes, and the mysterious caller still hadn't shown up. For a brief moment, he thought about bailing and retrieving his Xtransceiver later, since he himself still felt a twinge of panic for appearing in public.

But most of all, he was worried about the person who had his Xtransceiver.

What does this person look like? Was she nice? She sounded nice when he called her a few times before. Did she really not know who he was? She sounded clueless when he asked whether or not she could guess who he was. But what if she's just a scam? What if he's walking to a trap? What if she's just one of his crazy fangirls who were plotting on kidnapping him? Is she was a 'she' in the first place?

In all honesty, the more he thought about it, the more it began giving him a case of an anxiety attack.

"Um… Excuse me."

His thoughts reached a halt as a voice snatched his attention. Shivers ran up to his spine, making his teeth chatter in fear. Quickly he turned around, panic instantly washing his brain. "I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Curtis yelled, arms quickly hiding his face and head looking away. "You must have mistaken me for someone else! I am not an artist I am a normal peasant- _I mean boy!_" He tried to mask his voice with a much huskier tone, hoping to fool the mysterious girl into walking away.

Ten seconds of silence lingered between the teenagers. Curtis continued to pointlessly shield his true identity, while his sudden visitor froze in bafflement at such a response.

"Um…" Mei broke the silence, confused as what to do or say next. She had searched high and low for her mystery caller. And to be frank, it wasn't a fun and easy task. In her defence, he wasn't very helpful either when he denied telling her how he looked like so it would be easy for Mei to find. Finally, it was Marceline who spotted an odd-looking kid standing by the Ferris wheel. Taking a shot in the dark, Mei approached the boy in hopes that he was the one she was looking for. Body slightly bent to meet his gaze, Mei questioned, "Are you, by any chance, the boy who lost his Xtransceiver?"

Curtis' eyes snapped open. _Could it be?_ Arms slowly lowering down from his face, he took a peek at the person in front of him.

He swore his heart reached a comatose state once he saw her.

Her face was one of a doll. Her lips were slightly apart, colour a pretty shade of natural pink. Her nose stayed perfectly sculptured on her radiant face. Long, black eyelashes fluttered like feathers as she blinked.

But her eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen. They were a twinkling sparkle of aqua. They resembled the brightest of days; the calmest of seas. Those pair of eyes stared at his face, showing nothing but confusion and curiosity. The last thing Curtis knew, his own eyes stayed glued to her face, showing no signs of blinking a single inch.

It was then a Banette suddenly floated right in front of his face that shattered his total mesmerisation.

"O-oh my Arceus!" Curtis stammered out loud, almost losing his footing a few steps back. Luckily, he was able to balance his posture; legs slightly bent for a few seconds before standing up straight. The Banette laughed in glee upon his silly act, one hand cupping her zipped mouth.

"Marcy, that wasn't very nice." Although said, Mei wanted to giggle at the sight herself. She pulled the Marionette Pokémon into her arms, right hand gently patting her head. The pat earned her a good purr of content, enjoying the constant caress her trainer gave her.

Upon seeing such a thing, Curtis felt his heart melting into red mush. "Um…" He coughed awkwardly, one fist near his trembling mouth. "Y-yes."

His voice made her look at his face, giving him a good jolt on his shoulders. "Excuse me?" She asked; tone the cutest and warmest that he had ever heard. The shuddering of his shoulders happened again, forcing him to gulp the nerves down.

"I-I mean," _Darn it! What is the matter with me? Pull yourself together, Curtis! You usually have no problems talking to a girl. You're a host and a singer for crying out loud! Talking to people is practically your job!_ His mind began a war with himself. His lips opened and closed, pursed tightly and held by his teeth. A cough escaped his mouth, fist once again near his mouth. "I mean, yes, I am the one that lost his Xtransceiver. That would be me." Curtis blew a light chuckle to expel the awkward mood. Removing his cap, the boy gave a single bow at the stunned girl. "I am Curtis, by the way."

Once again, that giggle was heard. Curtis bit back a huge smile. The more he heard it, the more he couldn't get over how fluttery he felt.

That, and he ever so enjoyed sound of it.

Standing up straight, his lips pulled to a charming smile. "And who might you be?" Oh, how this girl loved to giggle. She was adorable and sweet; not scary or crazy-looking at all.

"I'm Mei." With that said, she stretched her hand in a form of a handshake. "Nice to meet you!" The two shook hands for a moment. The touch of her palm brought shivers to the back of his spine. The sight of her twinkling eyes brought a spark to his irises. "And this is Marceline." Mei continued introducing as she lifted her Banette, having absolutely no realization at the boy's quick attraction toward her.

"Hello Marceline." Curtis nodded with such courtesy. Marceline waved once, then back into the safe arms of her trainer.

Call him crazy, but he was actually a bit jealous of the Banette.

"Here you go." After digging her free hand into her bag, she took out his device and handed it to him. "I believe this belongs to you." A smile curved the edges of her beautiful pink lips. "It misses you," she spoke; tone a much softer tune this time.

Oh he was definitely crazy. Because Curtis was actually breathless at the sound of her voice.

"T-thanks…" he stuttered quietly, mind mentally cursing at his inability to speak correctly. Their hands brushed for a brief moment as he took his Xtransceiver. His cheeks were getting hot. Looking for an excuse, Curtis looked at his device with a wide smile. "Thank you for taking good care of it. I hope that it didn't cause you any trouble."

Oh Arceus helped him every time he heard her laugh. "Nope. In fact, it behaved nicely."

_She can crack jokes too. Oh how wonderful!_ Curtis wanted to chortle at his stupid thoughts. Shaking his head once, the boy placed the Xtransceiver inside the pocket of his coat.

Then suddenly, an idea popped in his mind.

"Say, Mei," His eyes casted a meek peek at the pigtailed girl. Her aquatic irises were on him, a single eyebrow raised as a reaction. "You see, I seem to have some free time on my schedule. So…if you don't mind…"

Somehow, it seemed highly ironic for Curtis that it was him now who was feeling extremely anxious around a person.

Standing up straight and taking one sharp of air, he gave it his all and looked at her. "Would you like to ride the Ferris wheel with me?"

Silence enraptured around them for a few seconds. But to Curtis, it felt like hours. _Oh Arceus, oh Arceus, oh Arceus! Was I too straightforward? I shouldn't have been too straightforward! A simple thank-you was enough! You were supposed to say 'thank you' and leave oh my Arceus why are you such a klutz today-_

"Alrighty then."

All words and sentences screeched a halt like gears in his brain. "Excuse me what?" Out of reflex, Curtis bent closer to Mei. It was as if his ears were playing tricks on him.

And then her giggles echoed about.

Seriously, it hadn't been an hour and Curtis was already hypnotized by the sound.

"I said alrighty then." Mei flashed a white smile, bringing the Banette closer to her chin. "I would love to ride the Ferris wheel with you."

Upon hearing her answer, he felt like jumping.

In the end, he too burst a bashful giggle. "Then ladies first." Moving to the side, Curtis gave a little bent and stretched his left arm. The simple act obviously made her laugh, and Curtis couldn't ask for a better song.

Mei walked past him, not before giving a cheerful smile at his red face.

The trench coat now felt like a sauna to the poor boy.

A brief reminder of how he acted around her rolled in his mind, luring him into a mix of dumfounded laughter and embarrassed groans._What is the matter with me?_ Shaking his head once, Curtis looked at the petite teenager. Obviously, she didn't know who he was; judging by how she talked to him. In a way, that was a huge relief to Curtis.

Because right now, he was utterly, quite shockingly smitten by her.

His hand reached for his Xtransceiver, fingers clutching over the metallic device. The thought of how they met in the first place amused Curtis. Out of all the people and Pokémon in the world, fate had met him with a beautiful, joyful 'princess'.

Hiding the little shades of red on his cheeks with the collar of his coat, Curtis curved a small smile and walked forward. Maybe losing his Xtransceiver wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_**END.**_

**0-0-0**

**fun fact: this was actually supposed to be a birthday gift to my presh presh Masqy but then i got sidetracked n distracted n lazy n wOW SEE HOW GREAT I AM WITH FRIEN D S**  
**anyways here u go my dear a late late laET HAHAHAHAHAHAH gift for u coz wow i actually wrote livecaster w ow i made curtis a big dork then again most of the pokeboys i wrote are in dork-mode friendly reminder that i love you n im always here for ya my dear n youre an awesome kawaii talented smart n pretty friend y ya!**


End file.
